


Pick Up Lines

by Littleawkward1



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleawkward1/pseuds/Littleawkward1
Summary: Carole tries to tell Tuesday her feelings, but it just doesn't seem to get through to the blonde.Help from Roddy and the internet ensures.Wish her luck!





	Pick Up Lines

"Okay Carole you got this. I know you can do it!" Roddy cheered.

"Right. Yes. Right. I can do it!" Carole repeated.

The crew was in the studio recording like usual. But the conversation Carole and Roddy were having outside of the studio had nothing to do with recording their new songs or getting the green light from Tobe. It was about Tuesday.

Over the months of knowing one another, Roddy, the observer of everyone in the group, could tell immediately how close Carole and Tuesday were. And more so he was a master (Self titled) on picking up when a person was head over heels in love for another. In this case Carole's feelings for Tuesday and vice versa. 

He wasn't going to say anything to them as he was a fan of watching love blossom before his eyes and have destiny do its job. But it wasn't until Carole texted him one night to grab a midnight snack that she asked for advice on the matter. She told him when she began to have feelings for Tuesday and how long she's been dying to tell the blonde, but just not knowing how or when to bring it up. 

"It never seems like the right time, you know." She had said, scratching the back of her head. "And i don't even know if she'd like me back."

"Why don't we find out then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Find out if she likes you too." Roddy suggested. He obviously knew Tuesday loved Carole just as much as the brunette loved the blonde, but that's not something for him to just announce. Might make things easier on the girl, but what's the fun in that?

"And how exactly do i do that?"

"Like slip a compliment here. A pickup line there. Pick up lines are very in right now. See how she reacts. Things like that."

Carole had thought about it for a moment. She didn't know much about confessing or even being in a romantic relationship at all. She didn't even know if Roddy was ever in a relationship, so who's to say this will actually work? But he was the only one she could confide in so... She went for it.

And here they are now, having come up with things for Carole to use to find out if Tuesday feels the same.

Roddy held up a fist to Carole. "Hm!" He nodded. She did the same, appreciating his support. 

"Show time." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Attempt #1  
"Hey, Tue! Guess what I've come back with?" Carole said walking back into the studio, hand behind her back. 

Tuesday, who was sitting on the couch looked up from her writing and smiled upon seeing Carole back. She quickly stood up and made her way over. "What is it?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Just this motion alone makes Carole swoon.

Carefully, making sure not to spill its contents Carole shows that she bought Tuesday a boba milk tea. One of her favorite things. The pure joy on the blondes face brightens Carole's world. It always amazed her how small things can make the other girl so happy. 

"My favorite! Oh my gosh thank you!" Tuesday exclaims. Hugging Carole after a sip from her drink.

"Ahem. And uh... Do you know why i got you a milk tea?" Caroled asked, swaying nervously. She glanced across the room at Roddy who was giving her a thumbs up.

Tuesday scrunched her nose and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I'm not sure. Because we've been working so hard?"

"Cause you're sweet as can be."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you! I really do love sweet things." Tuesday says happily. "Let's get back to work."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Attempt #2

It was one of those nights where after a long day of rehearsing for an upcoming gig that Carole and Tuesday find themselves on top of the roof looking at the night sky. 

Brown eyes steal glances at Tuesday as the blonde looks up at the stars. 'I have to say something to her. Something smooth.' She thinks. Nights like these they typically talk for hours about anything and everything. Other times being in comfortable silence and just staring at the world beyond their planet. Today seems to be the later. 

Looking at what Tuesday is staring at, Carole finds Earth is in their eyesight and something pops up into Carole's head. 

"Hey Tue. Even if there wasn't gravity on Earth, I'd still fall for you." Carole smiles. 'This should be a big hint of my feelings.' When Carole sees Tuesday expression of confusion, her smile fades. "Uhh..."

"Why would you fall for me? Like as in rescue me. And also we're on Mars..."

"Haha..." Carole laughs nervously. "Right. Yeah."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Attempt #3

The two were walking to Tuesday's job at the food stand. Carole had been eager to try something really cute on Tuesday before her shift. 'This moment would be perfect to try it out.' She thought.

"We're here. Thanks again for walking me to work Carole. You really didn't have to." Tuesday says smiling. 

"Don't worry about it. My new job is on the way, so there's no trouble. I'll see you at home okay?" Carole turns to leave, putting her hands in her pocket. 

Tuesday watches on as Carole leaves, but notices that the girl drops something out of her jacket. She quickly runs to pick it up. "Carole! You dropped this." She waves the piece of paper in the air.

Spinning around, but still walking the same direction she was going, Carole shouts "Keep it! You can have it."

Tuesday nodded. Looking down the piece of paper now in her hands, she got curious as to what was written on it so she opened it. 

That afternoon when Carole finally got home, Tuesday confronted her about the paper. "Carole about the thing you dropped this morning-" She starts.

Carole, having waited all day for this moment was super excited. But kept her cool as soon as she walked through their door. She folded her skateboard and leaned it on the wall. "What about it?"

"So this note was for me correct? Since it had my name on it."

"It was."

"I'm a bit confused."

"Oh... How come?"

"Well you see..."

On the folded note was Carole's phone number and the words "Tuesday call me <3"

Tuesday already had Carole's number in her phone...

Since the day they first met. 

"I'd never forget your phone number Carole." Tuesday laughed, handing the paper back to Carole.

"Stupid internet and your clever cute tricks. Obviously won't work if they have your number already."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so in love with this series. Music, characters, plot. All of it. Carole & Tuesday are litterally so adorable with each other. Trying to get back into writing fanfics again just because of these two. My writing is super rusty i think. But i hope you enjoyed it. Will be uploading more chapters for this story.


End file.
